This invention relates to the field of computerized address book systems and, in particular, to a system for automatically updating the data contained therein, by automatically populating the address entries of the computerized address book system.
It is a problem in the field of computerized address book systems to maintain the accuracy and completeness of the data contained therein. Existing computerized address book systems are architected as xe2x80x9cflat filesxe2x80x9d with the expectation that each individual enters data into their personal computerized address book system independent of any other computerized address book systems. The insular nature of the computerized address book systems renders the data input and data management tasks time consuming and subject to inaccuracy. In particular, existing computerized address book systems rely on the user to input the data, verify its accuracy, and maintain the data so that it is current. Even a set of data entries of modest extent is time consuming to maintain, due to the individuals identified therein moving, changing telephone numbers, and the like.
One system that addresses the automated change of address issue is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,403 which discloses a change of address system that uses a plurality of public change of address kiosk terminals installed at a wide diversity of public locations to receive and store customized subscriber change of address information. The user inputs their updated address information into the change of address kiosk terminal, which forwards this data to a central service computer. The central service computer transmits recipient information to the change of address kiosk terminal for display to the user who selects various of these displayed recipients to receive the change of address information as well as other recipients, whose address information is manually entered into the change of address kiosk terminal by the user. The change of address kiosk terminal prints change of address cards for selected ones of these identified recipients and automatically forwards the user""s change of address information to the postal service and other selected recipients identified by the user. This change of address system simply automates the printing of the change of address cards at the change of address kiosk terminal based on user provided information and electronically transmits the change of address card information to selected recipients.
Therefore, existing computerized address book systems are of limited usefulness and are typically limited to the storage of basic information, such as: name, address, telephone number. These existing computerized address book systems are insular in nature and require manual data entry and data updating by the user. Thus, there is presently no system that automates the data collection and maintenance tasks for a plurality of individual computerized address book systems.
The above described problems are solved and a technical advance achieved by the present automatic address book update system which automates the data collection and maintenance tasks for computerized address book systems. The automatic address book update system is architected to automatically update the data contained therein, by automatically populating the address entries of a subscriber""s computerized address book system. This is accomplished as part of the origination/receipt of a telephone call by the subscriber, where the Local Exchange Carrier (LEC) maintains a customer database (identifying the name, address, telephone number) of their local customers and can also retrieve this information from other Local Exchange Carriers on a long distance call. Upon the initiation of a call connection between the subscriber and a calling/called party, the Local Exchange Carrier identifies the address book update service authorization for the subscriber, retrieves the calling/called party""s customer database information, and transmits this information to the subscriber""s address books system to populate an entry therein under the name of the calling/called party.
There are a number of implementations possible for the present automatic address book update system. In particular, this system can maintain a subscriber""s computerized address book system at a central location, such as on an Internet WEB site, for remote access by the subscriber, or can transmit the address update data to the subscriber""s computerized address book system which executes on a terminal device operated by the subscriber and is connectable to the present automatic address book update system via a data communication connection, or can operate in a shared or alternate combination or variation of these two operational modes.
The present automatic address book update system therefore eliminates the need for the manual entry of member data into the subscriber""s address book and can also automatically update the entries contained therein when the relevant data for a member changes.